Mutant/Chapter 1
Text Plot – What if Isabella Swan was a mutant? What if her sister was Marie (Rogue)? Magneto was her and Marie? Will Edward and the other Cullens come back to help her or will she be lost? After Edward leaves Bella in the woods, Bella leaves for Charles Xavier School for the gifted youngsters and she sees her sister Marie there. ________________________________________ Powers – Bella (Force field, Elements, Telepathic and Telekinesis) Marie (One touches and absorbs powers and could kill) ________________________________________ Chapter One Edward left me, he left me in the woods behind my house and he broke up with me. I can’t believe it; I knew it was too good to be true love and to think that later that night I was going to tell him about me and my gifts. My gifts all deal with telepathic and telekinesis, you see I am a mutant I have a gene within me called ‘X’ and it changes my body. My sister and I don’t have the same gifts, she can absorb and possibly kill the person she touches and she wears gloves. I have 7 gifts and they are the elements (Air, Fire, Earth, Water) when I am sad it rains, if I am mad my whole body goes on fire, it is not normal fire it is blue fire and it doesn’t burn me but it could kill if you get to close, if I am scared the wind picks up and washes what ever is scaring me away and if a happy plants, trees and grass grow. I had to ask my friend fantasy to stop the Cullens or anyone from seeing my gifts, I also have telekinesis, telepathic and force fields, they are easily to control and I am glad Edward or anyone saw me use them or I would have to explain and I didn’t want that. I’m on the train heading to New York, Storm and Jean are picking me up from the station. I was sitting watching the trees and clouds fly pass the windows. I missed New York and my sister; I had brought a cell phone one week ago and started to ring. “Hello” I answered. “Bella, its Rogue, don’t come back to school I nearly killed the new teacher, can you meet on the platform” Rogue sounded sad. “Sure, I’m coming into Central Station” I told her. “Okay, see you shortly” she hung up and I sighed. The train soon came to a stop and people got on, I saw Rogue in her green cloak and I waved. She ran up to me and hugged me. “Bella, I was so scared, Bobby said everyone was talking and Professor X was going to kick me out” Rogue was crying. “Marie, the Professor would never do that, you know that” I told her. “Hey kid” a voice behind us said and Rogue turned around and I did as well “Twins” No, she is one year younger than me” I told him. “Well, nice to meet you…” “Bella” I told him “Logan” I nodded and I turned to Marie. “I sorry about last night” Logan told Marie. “Me too” Marie answered. “Hey, don’t forget Marie, I have more deadly gifts than you” I told Rogue and she nodded and Logan raised an eyebrow. “Gifts” “Yes, my whole body can turn into blue fire and it kills the minute you are too close and it doesn’t hurt me and Marie” I told him. “You think I should go back” Marie said suddenly and I turned to her and shook my head. “No, I say you should follow your heart” Logan tells her. “I agree with Logan, Marie, what did Renee always tell us” I asked her. “Do what your hearts tell us to do” Marie answered and the train started to move heading to the next station. “So Rogue want to give the school one more shot” she nodded and looked out the window and I smiled. Just then the train started to scream and other horrible noises and I grabbed Marie and pulled her down. Only our heads were showing. Magneto hovered into the now open door way and landed on the ground. Magneto pushed Logan to the back of the carriage and he looked at us. “The Swan sisters, good, Bella you made me finding you easier” and that was the last thing I saw as my sister and I went to the floor Characters Notes Chapter 1